


Out of Your Head (Javid Songfic)

by ThePipofDespair



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: A Bronx Tale is So Good, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mutual Pining, Songfic, fluff at the end, javid - Freeform, light homophobia, you should listen to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePipofDespair/pseuds/ThePipofDespair
Summary: My first songfic! I've been getting into the amazing musical A Bronx Tale lately, so I decided to take one of my favorite songs, Out of Your Head, and make a songfic out of it! Of course, some of the words are changed, since the song was Calogero/Jane, and this fanfic is Jack/Davey (for example, any words depicting one of them as female are changed since this is gay).Again, this is my first songfic, so it's not gonna be the greatest.Anyway, enjoy!





	Out of Your Head (Javid Songfic)

Jack Kelly sits at a table in Jacobi's Deli eating a sandwich when David Jacobs, the guy of his dreams whom it seems he can't have, walks in.

Jack drops his sandwich the second he sees David.

_That guy right there_

_Am I the only one who sees _

_Those lips, that hair_

_Those eyes that knock me to my knees?_

Just as David is about to sit down, he notices Jack staring.

"Oh, hi, Jack," David says, waving at the other male awkwardly.

"How are you?"

Jack notices he's blushing and brings himself back to reality.

"I'm... pretty good. How about yourself?"

_Don't look at him_

_They find out, they'll laugh at you for sure_

_What's it matter?_

_He's not one of us_

"Other than Les annoying me earlier, I'm fine," David replies.

"I just came to eat lunch, but when I came in, you were staring at me. Are you alright, Jack?"  
  


"Oh, uh..."

Jack blushes a little harder.

"I was starin'? I didn't notice. I'se sorry, Dave."

David sits at a table on the other side of the deli, and Jack sighs fondly, still staring at him.

_And you're just out of your head _

_If you think that this ever could be_

_You're dreaming_

_Go back to bed, you're out of your head_

_Guys like him don't happen to guys like me_

Jack knows that this relationship will never happen, but he can't help but become lovesick when he lays eyes on David. David was just so deathly handsome, at least to Jack.

~~~

David orders his food. He waits for his sandwich when he feels somebody glancing at him. He turns his head the direction of the glance, and Jack's dark green orbs meet his hazel ones. Jack chuckles, blushing and looking away.

David finds himself blushing. As much as he wants to deny it, David Jacobs has an unhealthy crush on Jack Kelly. David observes Jack as he's eating, and Jack turns to meet his gaze again. David blushes a little harder, turning away.

_That boy right there_

_I see him everywhere I go_

_He smiles; I stare_

_Could it be more?_

_I just don't know_

The Jacobs family was probably the straightest family you could find.

Could David _really _be gay? And for Jack Kelly, at that? 

David falls out of reality and into his thoughts, where he fantasizes about the day he could finally be with Jack.

David feels his sinful lust grow every second he and Jack are in the same room as each other.

_No, don't be stupid_

_Told myself a million times before_

_No, don't be foolish_

_He is not your kind_

"Mr. Jacobs?" Mr. Jacobi's voice asks, bringing David back to reality.

"Oh, um... I apologize," David mumbles.

"I got lost in my thoughts, I guess."

Mr. Jacobi sits down David's sandwich. David wants to eat, but he's too out of it to eat.

_And you're just out of your head_

_If you think that this ever could be_

_You're dreaming_

_Go back to bed, you're out of your head_

_Boys like him don't happen_

_~~~_

Jack gets up to leave. But right before he goes out the door, David can't stop himself. 

He gets up and grabs Jack's arm.

"Jack, wait. I have something to tell you."

Jack looks at David, confused.

"Huh?"

David was surprised Jack didn't have any idea what David wanted to say.

_And you're just out of your head _

_If you think that this ever could be_

_You're dreaming_

_Go back to bed, you're out of your head_

_Boys like him don't happen to boys like me_

"I... Jack, we're good friends, right?" David asks Jack.

Jack nods.

"Yeah? Why?"

"I... have a weird question to ask you," David manages.

"So do I," Jack says quietly.

"Actually, words will fail to express my point, so just let me do this..."

Jack quickly pulls David closer to him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" David stutters.

"I-I..."

Jack closes the gap between his and David's lips. David blushes intensely.

Their kiss lasts for a few seconds before David quickly breaks it, covering his mouth in confusion.

"I-I... what did you just do?" David asks.

"You... don't like me the way I like _you_, do you?"

"The way _you _like me?"

"I've said too much," David says quickly.

"I-I've got to go. Goodbye, Jack."

"Davey, wait!" Jack yells after David as the embarrassed male sprints out the door.

"You... didn't pay!" 

_Guys like him don't happen to guys like me_

_Things like this don't happen_

Jack gets David's bill from Mr. Jacobi, paying for both his own and David's meals before rushing out the door after David.

"Dave!" Jack yells.

David stops running and looks back at Jack.

"Why're you calling for me?"

_And then he's there_

_The chance would never come again_

_I say a prayer_

_Take one deep breath and count to ten_

_Then I know it_

_Something tells me he must feel the same_

_Jack, don't blow it_

_Try to play his game*_

David gives Jack time to catch up to him.

Then David notices Jack's blushing too.

"David Jacobs, I love you," Jack says, wrapping David into a hug.

"As in, more than a friend. I'se sorry if this comes off as wrong or ungodly. Homosexuality is a sin, and I know you'se a very religious person."

"Actually, Jack, that's exactly what I wanted to tell you. I... I really, really like you. Well, to put it into more accurate words, I _love _you."

Jack's jaw drops.

"Dave! I didn't know you liked me like that! Hell, I didn't even know you were gay!"

David chuckles.

"Well, I didn't know I was gay either. Just... a few months ago, I began feeling things for you, and today I decided to accept that I was gay."

Not knowing how to reply, Jack places his arms around David's neck and his lips on David's again.

This catches David off guard, but nonetheless, David returns the kiss.

The two kiss as if they need each other to survive, only pulling away because humans need oxygen.

"Want to... be my boyfriend?" Jack asks David softly.

_I must be out of my head_

_But I've got it as bad as can be_

_God, help me_

_He is so fine, but it's crossing a line_

_Guys like him don't happen_

_Guys like him can't happen_

"I'd love too," David replies, almost a whisper.

"But don't tell anyone. 

Jack nods again.

"I love you," he says, his hands in David's.

"I love you too, Jack," David says back.

"Wanna spend the night at my place? We can sleep together, like a couple does. We can cuddle and kiss and undress each other with our eyes."

David giggles.

"You know what, Jack Kelly? I would love to do that tonight. In fact, I would love to do that every night."

David kisses Jack's cheek, and Jack kisses him again. Then the two take off to Jack's house hand in hand.

Neither seventeen-year-old could believe the other loved him the way he loved the other. But both of them were happy that was the case.

_Guys like him _

_Don't happen_

_To guys like me_

*the original lyric there was "simply ask her name", but here, my favorite gay boys know each other. So the original lyric would make no sense. But I though of a lyric that rhymed with it and would make more sense in this relationship.


End file.
